Blood Dragon
by Shiroyamimaru
Summary: "They say she died." Name: Cheshire, Magic: Elemental Dragon Slayer, Previous Affiliations: Fairy Tail (Raijinshu), Baram Alliance (Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart {Briefly}) Current Affiliation: Fairy Tail? Rated for Death, Gore, Fighting, and Revival. ON HOLD and possibly being rewritten.
1. Prologue

**Shiroyamimaru: Welcome Lady's and Gentlemen! To my first fic with some of my OC's! I would just like to say that one of my OC's is my namesake for my penname on this site. This story will include some of my favorite pairings, and also some others, such as my OC Chi x Angel. If some of you readers do not like some of the pairings, then I am sorry T^T. Some of my OC's do not come in immediately, such as Chi, who I have already mentioned. There will be Yaoi and Yuri pairings, so, as the saying goes, don't like, don't read. If you would like to see any pairings, please ask, and I will try to integrate them into the story, if it wont work, I'm sorry, but I could try to make it up to you by writing a one shot of them, even though I'm not very good. This also takes place after the seven year gap.**

 **Chi: Without further ado! Onto the story!**

 **Lector: Shi-san doesn't own Fairy Tail! Or anything else, except her OC's and the plot of this story!**

 **Frosch: Fro thinks so too!**

 **Shi: When did you three get here?**

 **Chi, Frosch, and Lector: Nevermind that! Onto the story!**

 **Prologue**

Laxus tenses quietly, almost unnoticeably, then he slowly stands up. Something is not right. A paralyzing chill spreads throughout the guild hall, stopping everyone -including Natsu- in their tracks. No one knows what is happening, save for Laxus, Raijinshu, and Gildarts. It was a normal day, chaos, brawling, drinking, stripping in Gray's case, and not to mention Mirajane commenting about which mages would make the best couples. But all of the sudden, everything falls silent. The Master is away on some meeting, so everyone is spending the day kicking back. But the chill. How could Laxus ever forget it. It all started back when he was sixteen. Fourteen years ago.

 **Flashback- Third Person POV**

It's one of those extremely ultra rare days that Gildarts **and** Raijinshu are back. Everyone is laughing and having fun. Yet, slowly, quickly, quietly, a chilling miasma seeps throughout the guild hall. Immediately paralyzing everyone. Only Laxus breaks out of the chill. He immediately stands up, and looks towards the door.

A mist had descended upon Magnolia. A suffocating mist. One that never was on the weather report. Everything was silent in the suffocating, otherworldly fog, except for two sounds, a "Tap. Drip. Tap. Drip." Rapidly growing closer, and the beating of Laxus's own heart, thundering in his chest. The "Tap" of footsteps could still be heard, in the silence, getting closer, until a young girl walked in to the guild hall.

She looked to be around seven. With baby blue hair that reached down to her ankles even in its high ponytail, and mismatched eyes. One gold, one a clear emerald. Her features held a mysterious quality, her eyes sad, her small hands trembling slightly, the blood that splattered her fair skin seemed to be painted by an invisible hand, swirling in patterns too complex to describe. In one hand, she clutched a stuffed rabbit. With red button eyes, it was black all over, save for the patches of red fabric where it needed to be sewed. One patch under it's left ear, another on it's right hip. In the other hand, she held a katana that was oozing blood. Literally. It looked as if she had just come out of a bloodbath. Her clothing consisted of a red kimono, with a pattern of gold and pink sakura floating all across the cloth from a branch in the corner. The kimono was slightly open, revealing the inside to be silver. The girl was trailing the blood behind her, leaving a scarlet trail, leading into the mist. After her walked a cat, it was colored a soft cream, with sad, black eyes.

"Who are you?" Laxus snarled at the girl, lightning coursing through his body. When she spoke, he wondered if her voice had been gifted by an angel, and his scowl immediately softened. "My name I will not tell you. But for now, you may call me Cheshire." He nodded. "Well then Cheshire, are you a mage?" The girl blinked, as if it was obvious. "I'm a Dragon Slayer. But I can also use other magic, such as this eye here." Immediately, her emerald eye changed, into a devilishly strange magic circle of sorts (1) and glowed softly. "After all, Lucifer's eye sees all." The blonde shivered slightly, as if a cold wind had ran it's reaching fingers through his soul. "What type of Dragon Slayer magic do you use?" He slowly walked over to the girl, getting over his squeamishness at the sight of blood. "And tell me. Why are you so bloody?"

Cheshire snarled suddenly, and the cat behind her stepped in front of her. "Cheshire. Be calm." He turned his head to Laxus. "She has been through an ordeal tonight. She would rather not talk about it. Like if I said her real name out loud. She would flip. So, what is your name, Lightning Mage?" Lightning Mage. How did he guess? "Laxus..." A small moan startled them both. And Cheshire's eyes narrowed. Laxus turned around to see Freed, who had fallen asleep earlier, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He eyed the girl and her cat, before lazily turning his head to face his leader. "Problem?"

(1) Think Ciel Phantomhive from Kuroshitsuji except the star has eight points, instead of five

 **Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave me a review!**  
 **Much thanks,**

 **Shiroyamimaru**

:3 :3 :D :D


	2. Fairy's Welcome

**Shi: Welcome back Lady's and Gentleman, to this wonderfully strange story of mine! Dear old Zancrow might be coming in next chapter, so stay tuned. Of course most of you might be wondering how, of course because Zeref killed him on Tenroujima...**

 **Chi: That's for us to know, and you readers to find out!**

 **Frosch: Fro thinks so too!**

 **Lector: Hmm... We should probably explain how Cheshire-san's miasma works... Chi should probably explain, she has seen, and felt, it personally... Chi? Would you do the honors?**

 **Chi: Of course Lector! Now, Cheshire-sama's miasma works in a couple different ways, the first is to put everyone in a coma-like state. Sort of like suspended animation. First off, anyone who was already in a sleep or coma-like state is not affected, secondly, you may attempt to break out of the miasma with willpower, if you can, she considers you worthy of being destroyed, aka fighting her, which is a total death sentence if you ask me. Either way, you have to be pretty strong.**

 **Shi: Well, we all hope you enjoy this chapter! It contains Natsu being Natsu, multiple introductions, and a lovers sqabble between Laxus and Freed~**

 **Laxus: *Yells from the background* I heard that ya know!**

 **Shi: *Continues as if nothing happened* We still hope you enjoy this chapter, and stay tuned for more! Without further ado, onto the story!**

 **The Fairy's Welcome!**

 **Still Flashback- Freed's POV**

It was a strange scene, the one I woke up to, a cream colored cat stood between Laxus and a girl, who strangely enough had blue hair.

"Laxus..." A moan escaped my mouth before I could stop it. I lazily turned my head towards them, and surveyed the girl and her cat, then faced my leader. "Problem?" Laxus's eye twitched, "To be perfectly honest, I have no idea." Interesting. Laxus doesn't know. Well I suppose that there's a first for everything.

"What's your name?" I asked the blue haired girl. Her mismatched eyes studied me curiously, taking in my green hair, blue eyes, and guild mark. "You may call me Cheshire." She said finally. _Cheshire eh? Odd name._ "Well Cheshire, what magic do you use?"

"I'm a Dragon Slayer. First Generation." Her voice was clear and melodious. And framed against the misty doorway, she held my undivided attention. "I would like to join the guild of Fairy Tail. And this must be it." I nod.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Dragon Slayer Cheshire. If you let everyone go from that spell of yours, I will be more than happy to greet you." I turned my head to see Master Makarov standing behind me.

Cheshire sweatdrops when she sees him. "Umm... What the heck are you wearing...?" Laxus smirks. ".. Asks the girl who looks like she came straight from somewhere around 400 years ago."

It was my turn to giggle. "...Says the guy with spikes coming out of his ears."  
"Oi, don't make me start bookworm!"  
"Bookworm? You must have better comebacks than that, Lightning brain."  
"Freed! Laxus! Hush!" The master interrupted our pointless squabble, one which had probably been started to blow of steam anyway, and turned to the girl. "Well?" She nods, and concentrates. Slowly, everyone goes back to normal, and they all seem surprised that Laxus, the Master, a cat, a little girl, and I are now standing in the doorway.

Natsu broke the silence. "Who's that? Hey you, what's your name? Why are you bloody? Fight me!" Natsu yelled running at her. She easily sidestepped, and the pink haired boy tripped and faceplanted. She sheathed her katana, adjusted her hold on her stuffed goth punk rabbit, walked up to me, and held out her hand. "I don't think I introduced myself properly. My name is Cheshire, first generation Elemental Dragon Slayer, at you service. And this is my cat, Shiroyamimaru, I just call him Shi." I took her hand and shook it. "Freed Justine. Rune mage. Nice to meet you." Her grip was firm and comforting, somehow, as she gently shook my hand. "Likewise."

That moment seemed to last forever, as she gave me a bright smile, one that was contagious, and filled my heart with warmth. 'I want to see that smile again.' I decided. "Well then Cheshire, welcome, welcome to Fairy Tail."

 **Shi: I'm sorry this is so short... I just felt like this was a good place to end it.**

 **Frosch: Fro is sorry too!**

 **Shi: *Pets Frosch's head* You don't need to apologize.**

 **Chi: Oh yay! I might come in next chapter! Along with my darling Angel!**

 **Shi: Don't forget that if you come in next chapter, so will Zancrow and Oracion Seis. And if Cobra or Cheshire catch you thinking about creepy things in public, they're going to kick your ass like last time...**

 **Chi: Oh who cares! As long as I can be with my Angel, I will brave any danger!**

 **Shi: I admire her courage, but she shouldn't take it too lightly, a pissed Cobra is a force to be reckoned with. *Shudders at the thought* Next time: Flame God and Oracion Seis: A Homecoming! Warning, Laxus will be pissed!**


	3. Flame God and Oracion Seis: Homecoming?

**Shi: Welcome back, Ladies and Gentlemen! Here it is, finally! The next chapter! So sorry it took so long to update! Technical difficulties, technical difficulties, maybe something about not saving and accidentally deleting everything I had.**

 **Lector, Chi, and Frosch: ... Just…** ** _Maybe?_**

 **Shi: Okay fine! I admit to doing exactly that! Happy now?! Plus, good old Zancrow is coming in this chapter!**

 **Lector: Oh** ** _great_** **. Just what we need! A psychopathic, pyromaniac creep who loves to join Racer in blowing things up,** ** _"Accidentally"._**

 **Chi: I like Zancrow~! He's funny~!**

 **Shi: Umm…. Let's just tell everyone what's happening, 'kay?**

 **Lector: …Fine. In this chapter, Bickslow sees an Idol Festival, for whatever reason. Elfman and Evergreen go on a date (Which will not be explained, but Shi-san might do a oneshot of it, if someone ASKS), and an announcer refers to Bickslow and his 'Babies' as a different species. Sort of.**

 **Shi: That, is a horrible explanation! I will-**

 **Chi: You forgot the disclaimer last chapter.**

 **Shi: …Oh. Whoops. Okay then, to make up for last chapter… I will shout it at the top of my lungs.**

 **Lector: Well, this will be entertaining.**

 **Frosch: Fro thinks so too!**

 **Shi: I DON'T OWN LOVE LIVE SCHOOL IDOL PROJECT, WITCH THE SONG – SENKOU RESOLUTION- COMES FROM, AND I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, YA GOT THAT?! IF I DID, YOU WOULD PROBABLY THINK IT SUCKED, TWO OF THE GENRES WOULD BE SHOUJO AND SHONEN AI, MYSTOGAN WOULD NOT BE STUCK IN EDOLAS, ZANCROW WOULD NOT BE DEAD, MASTER BOB AND ICHIYA WOULD CREEP PEOPLE OUT MORE OFTEN, AND JUVIA WOULD NOT LIKE GRAY, OR BE A CRAZY STALKER! Oh, and neither do I own Ugo No Tsuki sake, but I did come up with the parody. And in case you were wondering, the fancy brackets on the song are the English translation.**

 **Cobra: *From the background* WHAT THE HECK! ARE YOU TRYING TO BLAST MY EARDRUMS TO BITS?!**

 **Racer: Well, I doubt they are, but it would be amusing….**

 **Cobra: Damn you, speed freak….**

 **Racer: Bring it on, Snake Boy!**

 **Shi: …. Is anyone going to stop them…?!**

 **Angel: The only ones capable of stopping Cobra are Midnight, who's asleep, Cheshire, who's tormenting Zancrow in the room across the hall, and a character that hasn't been introduced yet… so… no.**

 **Shi: Oh goodie. Well then. As I am here, I may as well list the pairings I plan to have in this fanfic. There will be Midco, Fraxus, Elfever, Jerza, Gajevy, Flalu, Stingue, Grayon, Dorahar, Zancrow x Rustyrose, Chi x Angel** **(You all know who Chi is, the annoying girl who always commentates the beginning with Fro, Lector and Me.), OC x Cheshire (An OC that hasn't been introduced yet, but she'll come in soon), and maybe some Meredy x Juvia. So… If you don't like any of these pairings, that's sad for you cause I'm doing them anyway, if you like them, join the club! Without further ado, Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy!**

 **Flame God and Oracion Seis! A Homecoming!**

 **Bickslow's P.O.V.**

"Freeeeeeeeeed!" I shout from the second floor railing.

"What is it, Bickslow?" Comes the annoyed reply.

"Let's go on a joooobbb!" I whine.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Evergreen is on a date."

I take a moment to process that information.

"Say what?!"

My green haired teammate sighs. "You heard me. She's on a-" I interrupt him quickly. "Yes! I get it! But how did she get a date!?" Freed stares at me for a couple of seconds, then slowly answers. "Elfman." Suddenly everything clicks into place. "Ah. I see." Freed looks at me quizzically. "You sound disappointed." I jump off the railing and walk towards the doors. "I'm just disappointed we can't go on a job. I'm gonna wander around Magnolia being bored now, jaa! Come on babies!" I call to my dolls.

I set off at a run, and find myself in the town square, where a stage is set up. Colorful balloons adorn the sides of it, a huge crowd has already gathered, and there is a big banner being strung up that reads, "IDOL FESTIVAL, MAGE PARADISE" _Well._ _ **That's**_ _an awkward name._ I'm just in time to see the start of the show. _Hmm, maybe this will help me pass the time away._ So I join the crowd up at the front, and hope it's good.

The announcer's loud (Yet surprisingly monotone) voice rings out from the stage, capturing the crowd's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Tikki Totems and creepy masked knights…" He says, nodding in my direction. "Hey!" I yell. He continues. "Today we are having an idol festival…. As you can see from the banner over my head." He points to said object. The crowd sweatdrops. "Well, we should get started… First up is the popular idol group 'Hoshineko' so please enjoy…."

I watch the performances with interest. Laxus has recently gotten a song stuck in my head, and I'm very eager to get it out. I've also noticed that the Raijinshu has a strange love for music. Well, I guess having a leader who almost always has his headphones on rubs off on you…. My attention is drawn back as the group that had been singing finishes their song. "Second to last, they call her 'The Vassal of Demons', please welcome our star!" A figure walks out onto the stage. With sure, even steps, she walks onto the stage. A hood covers her features, save for a smile. Yet I shiver, sensing the sadistic malice behind the casual grin, just barely masking her bloodlust.

She flings off her cloak, revealing her appearance, one that's the last thing I've been expecting. She wears knee-high black boots, a red miniskirt with gold trimming, a loose black tee, elbow-length fingerless grey gloves, and a black mini top hat, adorned with a red ribbon that has a black stripe running down the middle. And she walks up to the mic, with a swagger in her step, waving to the crowd.

It couldn't be. Not here. Not now. With long blue hair cascading down her shoulders, one clear emerald eye, one bright gold… No! She's dead. Dead! But even in spite of my mental protests, that ever so familiar and angelic voice sweeps me into a world of its own.

 _"Shikkari suru nda {Doing things firmly}  
Kyou no atashi {The me today}  
Yowai kokoro o yozora ni nagerou {I'll throw my weak heart into the night sky}  
Shikkari suru nda {Doing things firmly}  
Kyou wa atashi nigenai yami o hashire {The me today won't flee, I can run into the darkness}_

 _Kuyaminagara sugosu nante {While regretting, we'll pass through this}  
Yame na yo kitto chigau michi ga aru sa {Don't quit, there's definitely a different path}_

 _Hikari ga mitakatta mune ni yadoru hikari {The light I once wanted to see, the light that dwells within my chest}_  
 _Ima sono toki da to kigatsuku {I realize that now is that time}_  
 _Atsui mezame kanjite {While feeling a burning awakening}_  
 _Hikari ga furisosogu mina ni yadoru hikari {Light is pouring down, the light that dwells within everyone}_  
 _Egao shinjite susumou ka? {Why don't we believe in our smiles and advance?}_

 _Yappari iku nda {Still existing}  
Kyou no atashi {The me today}  
Tsuyoku naritai tonari ni ite yo {Wants to become strong, so as to stand by you}  
Yappari iku nda {Still existing}  
Kyou wa atashi kateru asu o tsukame {The me today can win, I can seize tomorrow}_

 _Ienai kedo ureshikatta {Even though I can't say it, I was happy}_  
 _Sabishisa o shitte kureru sonzai da yo ne {That there existed someone who knew my loneliness}_

 _Chikara ga hoshikatta yume o mamoru chikara {I wanted power, power to protect my dream}_  
 _Mada maniau tachiagarou {We're still in time, let's rise up}_  
 _Yoake no hi ni terasare {The light of dawn illuminates us}_  
 _Chikara ga yomigaeru mina o mamoru chikara {The power that can revive, a power that protects everyone}_  
 _Dakara chikaku de hohoende {So close to you I smiled}_

 _Hikari ga mitakatta mune ni yadoru hikari {The light I once wanted to see, the light that dwells within my chest}_  
 _Ima sono toki da to kigatsuku {I realize that now is that time}_  
 _Atsui mezame kanjite {While feeling a burning awakening}_  
 _Hikari ga furisosogu mina ni yadoru hikari {Light is pouring down, the light that dwells within everyone}_  
 _Egao shinjite susumu yo {Let's believe in our smiles and advance}_

 _Chikara ga hoshikatta yume o mamoru chikara {I wanted power, power to protect my dream}_  
 _Mada maniau tachiagarou {We're still in time, let's rise up}_  
 _Yoake no hi ni terasa re {The light of dawn illuminates us}_  
 _Chikara ga yomigaeru mina o mamoru chikara {The power that can revive, a power that protects everyone}_  
 _Dakara chikaku de hohoende {So close to you I smiled!}"_

As the music finishes, I stand glued to the spot. I really thought she had died. Fourteen years ago, when she took an S-class quest, and never returned. And yet here she is. My friend, the strongest member of Fairy Tail fourteen years ago. The one who always persuaded the council not to fine us for 'destruction of private and kingdom property', the one who competed the S-class trials on her first try. The one who always sang for us all. Here. Alive. Standing a few feet away from me. I just stare.

"'Egao shinjite susumou ka?' What a good question." As she jumps off the small stage, two figures approach her. One is a girl, with raven hair tied up in a messy bun on the left side of her head, and exited purple eyes. She wears a tan, long sleeve baggy shirt, the neckline goes around her shoulders, showing the black spaghetti straps of her bra. She also wears an orange skirt, black leggings, and a pair of black flats. The other, a man, telling from his earlier comment, wears a grey cloak that completely covers his body and features. He continues. "Well, shall we go? Or do you want to look around a bit? This is the first time you've been in Magnolia in fourteen years, right?" Cheshire simply looks thoughtful as the raven grins, and claps her hands. "Ooh, I hear they have good ramen in Magnolia! Can we get some!? Please?" She asks, jumping around excitedly. Cheshire sighs and smiles. "Okay, let's get some ramen. But you're paying!" She yells after the fervent girl who skipped down the street. She looks back with a sparkle in her violet eyes, the loose hair from her messy bun swinging. "Okay! But you're getting a bottle of Ugo No Sora **(1)** sake after this, and we'll split it." And with that, they're gone, and I set off at a run towards the guild of Fairy Tail.

 **(1) "Ugo No Sora {Sky after the Rain}"** **This a type of light sake, actually a spin-off name of the brand, "Ugo No Tsuki" ("Moon after the Rain")**

 **Shi: And…. Done! What do you think?**

 **Lector: Well, now the Reader's will have to wait for the next update…**

 **Shi: True… But I made it long to compensate…**

 **Chi: Don't worry, it was good. And you did keep your promise to put Zancrow in this chapter, even if you didn't specify his name… Or** ** _mine_** **for that matter.**

 **Shiro: S-sorry! Don't kill me! Actually… Oracion Seis didn't come in this chapter… Gomen, minna! U-umm… Lector! Do the ending for me…** ** _Please_** **?!**

 **Lector: *Sighs* Next time! New Beginning, or not?! Oracion Seis appears! See you next chapter, Ladies and Gents! And before I forget, please vote on Shi-san's OC poll, which should be on her profile page!** **Sayonara, for now!**


	4. Haitus Apology

**My dear, dear readers. I'm sorry to say that this story might be on haitus for a little while. I will remove this notice, and post the next chapter when it is resumed. I really hope you continue to like this story, and am sorry for any misunderstandings about pairings, plot twists, or relations between people. The pairings are listed in chapter 3. ^^ I honestly think I need to update some fics (And finish some) so, signing out,**

 **~ Shiro ~**


End file.
